mangafandomcom-20200224-history
KimiKiss
Tokyopop | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young Animal | first = August 25, 2006 | last = March 27, 2009 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} Sentai Filmworks | network = | first = October 6, 2007 | last = March 24, 2008 | episodes = 24 + special | episode_list = }} is a dating simulation game for the PS2. Released by Enterbrain in 2006, KimiKiss has become a media franchise, including manga, light novel, and has been made into an anime as of 2007-2008. Story '''Kouichi Aihara' is a high school student who just came back from summer vacation. He has never been kissed and after returning to school he decides to develop a romantic relationship with a girl during 30 days Characters ; : The main protagonist in the game (his name can be changed by player) and also in Various Heroines manga. Student of class 2A and older brother of Nana. In the anime this character was split in two - Kouichi Sanada (he received Kouichi's looks) and Kazuki Aihara (he received Kouichi's soccer skills and Nana become his sister). ; : : Mao is very active, energetic, and cheerful student of older class 3A. In anime after moving back to Japan from Paris, she lived with Kouichi and his mom but moves due to her feelings for Kouichi, although the two go to the same school. ; : : Kouichi's classmate, who works in school library. In anime she is Kouichi's love interest. She is always shy but from the help of Mao and the others, she began to speak up a little. She also has feelings for Kouichi and throughout the story they began to date, but began to realize Kouichi has feelings for Mao. ; : : A girl from parallel class 2С (in anime she is in Kouichi's and Kazuki's class 2A), who loves to play soccer. In anime she starts to have feelings for Kazuki after he helped her. ; : : An extremely introvert girl from parallel class 2С, who is always cold to others and has an IQ score of 190. She usually loiters in the science lab. In anime she starts performing experiments with Kazuki by doing romantic actions (such as kissing him) when he stumbled upon her to find out why people fall in love. Gradually she opens up to others and develops feelings for Kazuki. ; : : A wealthy girl from parallel class 2С, who can play the piano. She has had an arranged engagement most of her life yet never met the man. In anime she begins having feelings for Hiiragi. ; : : Good friend and classmate of Nana. Expert at cooking udon and has a strong interest of creating new varieties of udon. Like Nana, she also carries an accessory depicting a frog called Juliet. ; : : She is younger sister of aihara in the game (Kazuki's younger sister in the anime). She carries an accessory depicting a green frog called Iwao. ; : : President of the Movie Research Club. He always forces Kouichi and Kazuki into helping him with the movie films. He has a mental list of trivia about almost every girl in the school even though he is "dating" someone from another school, "Male Prudence" he calls it. ; : : Member of disciplinary group. She is high strung and the self-appointed head of the school morals enforcement agency. In anime her love interest is Hiiragi. ; : : School's teacher for modern Japanese language and adviser of swimming club. She is Mao Mizusawa's home room teacher. Anime-only characters ; : :: The main protagonist in the anime. He, Kazuki, and Mao are childhood friends. Initially, he has feelings for Yuumi Hoshino but began to realize his feelings for Mao. ; : : An anime only character and the second protagonist, he is Kouichi's classmate and good friend. Kazuki enjoys playing soccer and his love interest is Eriko. ; : : An anime only character. Mao's classmate, who plays the saxophone and works in a jazz bar. Initially, he did not want to get along with Mao but gradually opens up to her. He and Mao date for a while but she breaks up with him after she admits her feelings for Kouichi to him, although they remain friends. Adaptations Manga Several manga adaptations have been made. * , in Gangan Powered, and tankōbon form, five volumes have been made so far, from 2006 to 2007. * , in Gangan Powered, published from December 2007 to April 2008. * , in Young Animal and tankōbon form (five volumes: #1 Mao Mizusawa, #2 Asuka Sakino, #3 Mitsuki Shijyo, #4 Eriko Futami, and #5 Yuumi Hoshino). * , in Champion RED Ichigo, and in tankōban form, volumes 1-8 from December 2006 to June 2008. Light novel A series of light novels have been published by Famitsu Bunko. Anime The anime, entitled Kimikiss: Pure Rouge, began airing in Japan on October 6, 2007. The series is produced by J.C.Staff and directed by Ken'ichi Kasai. The series focused more on the girls and their daily lives with a more romantic genre. North American anime distributor Section23 Filmms announced that Sentai Filmworks will release Kimikiss Purre Rouge on DVD, October 5, 2010. ;Story Kouichi Sanada wakes from a dream where his younger self was crying. When he goes to answer the door, he finds a beautiful woman standing in front of him. She quickly enters while reacquainting herself with things in the house, and even enters the shower. A confused Kouichi tries to remember if he knew a girl like this in the past, when his friend Kazuki Aihara comes in. A misunderstanding is caused when the girl comes out of the bathroom, but she suddenly realizes who Kazuki is. Kazuki also realizes who the girl is: his childhood friend Mao Mizusawa. Finally realizing this, Kouichi welcomes Mao back. When Kouichi’s mother begins talking to Mao about her living in France, Kouichi notices how much Mao has changed. The story then continues with them going to the same school. Many relationships are formed with different people during their school years but always thought to be a mistake as Mao realizes her true feelings toward Kouichi while Sakino and Futami develops feelings for Kazuki. Telling him of her feelings gets him confused as he always thought of her as a sister, always thinking of her gets Yuumi worried as he never seems to be focused. As it is nearly time for Yuumi to move away, she puts on a brave face so she doesn't upset Kouichi while he is still in his endless daydream. Nearing the end, Kouichi finally realizes who he truly loves and tells Yūmi before he heads out to find Mao. Having found her, tells her of his feelings and it finishes with a kiss. ;Opening Theme : by Marble. Composed by Micco. ;Ending Themes : by Snow* (episodes 1 - 12) by Suara (episodes 13 - 24). Composed by Shilo. References External links * [http://www.enterbrain.co.jp/game_site/kimikiss/ Enterbrain's KimiKiss official website] * [http://www.kimikiss-pure-rouge.jp/ KimiKiss pure rouge official website] * [http://www.ncsxshop.com/cgi-bin/shop/SLPS-25643.html KimiKiss] at National Console Support * * KimiKiss Pure Rouge собрание информации на тему сериала * [http://www.tokyopop.com/product/2752/KimiKiss/1 KimiKiss manga official TOKYOPOP website] Category:2006 video games Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Bishōjo games Category:Dating sims Category:Famitsu Bunko Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Romance anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Sentai Filmworks es:KimiKiss ko:키미키스 it:KimiKiss ja:キミキス zh:君吻